We All Have Secrets
by Hell's Aphrodite
Summary: Krad has a secret he doesn't want anyone to find out, and especially NOT Dark Mousy. What happens when Dark does find out? And what about Dark's most hidden secret?


**A/N this is my first fanfiction. At first, it was just a fun idea, but when I told my friend, she said it could be good and that I should give it a try. If she hadn't encourage me I would never have written it down. I just hope you like it as much as she did. And if you don't, say it to me and not to her. **

"talk"

'thought'

Krad was sitting in the dressing room, waiting for the show to start. This was his first ballet show ever, and since he was the only male in the group, he was of course the best (and only) choice for the main male character. But he had to admit that he was getting pretty good at this graceful dance, and he tried to think that he got the part because of his talent, not his gender.

The show was closing in and soon it was time to get up on stage. He was nervous as hell. Even if he loved being in the centre of attention, the thought of dancing in front of hundreds of people was scaring the shit out of him.

"Okay Krad", his friend Risa Harada said. "Five more minutes until the show. Nervous"?

"You bet", he said. "If Mousy finds out about this, he'll tease me for it for the rest of our lives".

"Oh, didn't I tell you"? Risa asked, looking confused. "Dark-san, Niwa-kun and Riku are all coming here to cheer for me".

Xxx

Dark sighed out of boredom. Risa had asked him, Daisuke and Riku to come to watch her ballet show. Dark hated ballet. It was so boring to watch people dancing with their arms in the air and a few jumps here and there. That was at least his point of view. He had no idea why Risa liked it so much, but of course, he and Risa didn't always agree with each other.

"Come on Dark", his friend Daisuke said. "Could you at least _try _to look like you were interested, for Harada-san"?

"Yeah Dark", Daisuke's girlfriend and Risa's twin sister Riku said. "Remember this is a very important day for my sister".

Dark didn't reply, he simply just let out a sigh. He knew he was being unfair, but come on! He, Dark Mousy, school's bad boy and the womanizer, on a _ballet _show? The combination really didn't fit together. Oh well, at least he got to see girls in tricots. How bad was that after all?

"Tickets", the man in the box office said.

Riku handed him the tickets Risa gave them and the man let them pass. Dark had almost hoped there would be something wrong with the tickets, so they (or more like: he) wouldn't have to watch the show. He shuffled behind Daisuke and Riku, looking all sullen.

"Dark, please behave yourself", Daisuke hissed at him. "This is after all Harada-san's show, so please, at least try not to look too bored out".

They took their seats in the front road Risa had arranged for them, which meant Dark could not sit there and yawn. He had to look interested.

"It's only for two hours, Dark", Riku said. "Who knows, maybe you'll like it".

Xxx

Krad stared at her in fear. She did NOT just say that! Please god let her not have said that.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry", Risa whined desperately. "I totally forgot about you and Dark-san not getting along, Sorry, sorry, sorry"!

Krad buried his head in his hands. His carrier as a ballerina was over. He would have to quit ballet forever. Well, for a long time anyway. His worst nightmare was soon about to happen. Dark was coming with Daisuke and Riku to watch the show and he would be embarrassed, in front of the whole audience, if he knew Dark well enough.

'Damn you Risa', he thought.

Risa laid a comforting arm around him.

"Hey, don't worry about it", she said. "Just try not to think about him, and focus on the dance instead. I'm sure he'll forget by the time and focus on other stuff".

She blushed a little. She had always had a major crush on Dark. Sure, they didn't always get along either, but he was still her friend and incredibly good looking and sexy. She knew he was a giant flirt and a womanizer but she still hoped that he would leave those stuff and realise that she is the only one who loves him for him. But she knew Dark would never see her as anything else than a friend, or more likely, his best friend's girlfriend's twin sister. Krad admitted that he felt a little sorry for her.

"Monsieur Krad and Mademoiselle Risa. Are you two ready for the show"? their teacher, Madame La Roche, asked.

"Coming soon Madame"? Risa and Krad said.

"Bien", was all she said.

Madame La Roche was a petite, but elegant French woman. She always held her hair in a very tight knot, and she was always very well dressed, and a splendid ballerina too. Yes, she was very strict too, but both Krad and Risa liked her very much. Krad could almost imagine her as a picture of his dream girl, except younger and not so strict.

"Oh, and Krad", Risa said before they entered the stage. "Try not to think about Dark-san, but on your dance. And good luck".

"Same", was all he said.

Xxx

The show was closing in and Dark tied hard not give a great yawn. He tried, he really tried, but the only things that were the slightest interesting was the tricots and the long, lithe body the girls that wore them possessed.

Finally the light was switched off and an elegant woman entered the stage. Dark couldn't help but whistle, but got both Riku's and Daisuke's elbow in his sides. An old lady shushed at him.

Finally the light was switched off and a bunch of girls danced in on stage. All of them wore tricots and Dark couldn't help but smiling. If he had to suffer ballet for two hours for this, then so be it. But wait, one of them wasn't a girl. At one fast sight, you could easily except it for a girl, but if you looked closer you could see it was a guy. He had long golden hair and amber eyes. He looked familiar in some way but Dark couldn't put his finger on it.

As fun it was to see girls in tricots, it soon became as boring as ballet in general. Risa had only a small part as a background dancer, and Dark could see that both Daisuke and even Riku tried hard not to look at their watch every fifth minute.

The music changed suddenly and in came the blonde male, and Dark had to bite his tongue not to burst out in laughter as Krad danced alone on stage in only tricots (who certainly NOT looked sexy on him). Daisuke noticed Dark's strange and suddenly enjoyable face.

"Dark, what's wrong"? he asked him.

"Do you know who that 'ballerina' is"? Dark said, trying his best not to laugh.

"No, I don't… oh my god"!

Krad noticed Dark and Daisuke's faces and knew they had recognized him. He tried to follow Risa's advice and tried to focus on his dance and not on Dark. But he couldn't help but look at Dark, who gave him an evil smirk and held his thumb up. Hell, even Risa's tomboyish twin sister's boyfriend smiled at him.

'Oh, just wait Dark', he thought. 'I won't let you make fun of me'.

And everything around him was shut out like there was only he and the stage. He was amazed how well it went, and he felt like he could do anything now.

When the dance was about to end, he made one final jump and landed gracefully on the stage and made a bow. The audience was silent for a moment and then burst out into whistles and applauses. Even Dark couldn't help but applause, even if it consumed his pride to a breaking point.

As the performance finally was over, the dancers came all one and one out and bowed. Last came Krad and the audience applauded louder. He was definitely the show's greatest talent and he loved it. People threw roses all over him and he noticed Dark looking all gloomy and Krad knew he had won over the purple haired boy.

Xxx

"Krad sure was good"? Riku asked.

"If he was", Daisuke answered. "Who would have known he was such a talent when it came to ballet. Sure Krad was great, Dark"?

"Well, he was okay", Krad said, which meant, translated to normal Japanese, '_He was great_'.

They saw Risa running out with a small bouquet of flowers and a big smile on her lips.

"Oh my god, guys"! she was almost hysterical. "Wasn't Krad wonderful? He's one of the best dancers in the group, but this was his life performance"!

Dark was the only one who didn't took part of the new 'Krad fan club'. Sure, Krad had been good, but not great. If dancing around in girl clothes was what he needed to get attention… Dark wanted to laugh. But deep inside he was a bit jealous of Krad's talent, he just didn't want to admit it.

Xxx

Krad was having a hard time getting out of the dressing room. Risa had already left of with her friends and left him to struggle with all the girls himself. He had never been good to handle with so many girls at once, Dark was, but he was not Dark. He was Krad Hikari and all he wanted now was to get out of here so he could piss Dark off.

When he finally was out of the building he saw Risa, Daisuke, Riku and Dark standing outside waiting for him. Both Riku and Daisuke congratulated him for an excellent performance, but Dark just stood there and said nothing. It had already hurt his pride enough to applause to Krad's solo, and for that, he hated now Krad _and _himself.

"So Krad", Risa began. "Do you want to come home to my place with us? If you don't have other plans, of course".

Krad looked at Dark's horrified look, and figured out that nothing would piss Dark more off than spending a whole night with Krad. He smiled at Risa and said he would gladly come to her place. Dark gave him a murderous look, but he ignored him.

Xxx

"So, what do you want to do"? Riku asked. "Do you want to watch TV, play a game or…"?

"How about truth or dare"? Krad suggested.

They looked at him confused. Everyone except Dark. He knew well enough what Krad wanted. But he would not give him the pleasure to call him a coward.

"Why not", he said. "It would be fun".

They all agreed to play truth or dare. Riku brought an empty coke bottle, and they all swore not to tell one single soul what was said during the game. Dark began spinning the bottle. It landed on Krad.

"Truth or dare"? he asked the traditional question.

"Dare", he said.

Dark was quiet for a minute. He had to think about something really good.

"I dare you to…", he began. "…to call Takeshi Saehara and tell him with your sexiest voice that you're only wearing your tiny string.

The whole group burst out into laughter, except Krad who turned from pale to extra pale.

"Do I have to"? he asked.

"Dude, you said 'dare' and I dared you to call Saehara telling him you're only wearing your tiny string with your sexiest voice".

Krad tried desperately to get out of this. Dark could be a real son of a bitch sometimes, well all the time. The others were trying their best not to laugh at his dilemma.

"But… I don't have his number", he tried.

"Here", Daisuke passed his cell phone over to him. "Copy it from my phone, but don't call from it. I don't him to think I was the caller".

Krad sighed out in misery. He grabbed Daisuke's phone and went to the nearest phone in the house and dialled Saehara's number.

"_Moshi, moshi, Saehara household_", a voice said.

"Auhm, is Takeshi home"? Krad asked nervously.

"_Just a moment_".

He heard someone, probably Takeshi's dad calling for his son. Krad looked at the others, pleading with his eyes for them to tell him he didn't have to do this. But they just smirked and whispered for him to go on. He heard someone picking up the phone on the other line.

"_Takeshi speaking_".

Krad hesitated himself for a moment. Should he just ignore Dark's dare and hang up. No, Dark would only use it against him then and he was bad enough as he was already.

"Takeshi", he said wit his sexiest voice. "I just felt such a great urge to call you to tell you I'm not wearing any other clothes than my tiny strings".

It was quiet for a moment and Krad knew Takeshi was shocked.

"_Auhm, who the fuck is calling_"?

Krad hung up. He was shaking like hell, and he promised himself to _never_ do anything Dark tells you to. He heard laughter behind him. Dark had tears in his eyes, he was laughing so much, and Daisuke, Risa and Riku were all lying on the floor. Neither of them could breathe properly so they were all red in their faces.

"Oh god, oh god", was all Dark managed to say. "I can't wait to see Takeshi's face in school on Monday".

"Well, how about we continue this game"? Krad asked.

They all took their seats and continued the game. Krad spun the bottle, it landed on Riku.

"Truth or dare"?

"Truth", she said.

"Okay…", Krad said and thought of a good question. "Have you and Daisuke done _it_"?

Both of them turned red. They looked like two tomatoes.

"Well", both Krad and Dark said.

"No", Riku said. "I mean, we haven't thought of those kinds of things yet".

Krad looked bored. He had hoped for a 'yes', but oh well. Riku spun the bottle and it landed on Dark. He choose 'dare', and had to tongue kiss Krad. After that, he had to go wash his teeth for at least fifteen minutes before he could spin the bottle. This time it landed on Risa.

"Truth", she said.

"Well, Risa…, I want you to… sing 'Creeping Death' from my iPod", he said.

Risa tried to sing, but it was hard, 'cause the man had a low voice and the beat was pretty fast and she had never heard this song either. She saw that the others were smiling irritatingly at her. Well, it was her turn to spin the bottle, and it landed again on Dark.

"Truth or dare, Dark-san"?

"Truth, this time".

She couldn't think of one good question. Then it hit her.

"What's the most embarrassing thing ever happened to you"?

Dark stared at her. No way was he going to tell them _that_! And especially NOT when Krad was with them! No, no, no. He had to lie. Not even Daisuke knew about that.

"It was when I was four", he began. "And all the other kids had already learned how o use a toilet…"

"Oh, come on Dark", Krad said and smirked. "I'm sure that's not the most embarrassing thing that have ever happened to you"

'If he only knew', Dark thought but refused to give up.

"Okay, here it goes. When I was in first grade, and we were having swimming lesson in P.E. I always had this competition spirit back then. I hated when I lost or came second. I wanted it to be me that was first out in the pool, but in al hurry, I forgot to take my swimming pants on.

They all laughed, now. That never happened to him, he just came up with it from his head. In fact, it was a fat white kid named Robert, who he just described. He just hoped Daisuke wouldn't say anything.

"But Dark", Daisuke said. "That happened to Robert Williams. You know, the fat, geeky kid you would always bully".

He wanted to scream to Daisuke that he didn't have what it took to be a real friend.

"Well, since Dark refuses to tell us, how about we watch a movie"? Risa asked. "The guys gets to pick one they want to see and me and Riku pick one we want to watch. Okay"?

Riku and Risa already agreed which movie they were going to watch but the guys had bigger problems.

Dark was determined to watch 'Underworld', Daisuke wanted to watch 'The Fort Year Old Virgin' and Krad wanted to watch 'American Pie'. He and Daisuke was turned down immediately, so 'Underworld' won. They decided to watch the movie Risa and Riku had picked.

"TITANIC"??? Dark screamed. "This is a chick flick, and I don't want two whining girl".

"Why, or is it the fact that that's your biggest secret, you cry while watching 'Titanic'?

"No"! he answered a little bit too fast.

They stared at him suspicious, but he only stared back so they gave up.

'Huh, almost caught'.

So they all sat and watched 'Titanic'. Daisuke thought it was pretty good, even if he preferred comedies and so did Krad. Dark on the other hand tried to fall asleep, so he wouldn't have to watch the part when Rose pushes Jack's lifeless body into the deep, ice cold water. But it was pretty hopeless, since both the girls sniffled. Even Daisuke and Krad had some tears in their eyes. Dark really didn't want to watch it; he wanted to watch 'Underworld'. After what seemed like hours and Celine Dion's song 'My Heart Will Go On' began, he couldn't help himself but started to bawl.

They all looked at him. He sat there and sniffled and let the tears pour from his eyes. He hated a sad ending, that's why he always watched horror, action and comedy movies. The endings weren't so sad.

"Auhm Dark, are you okay", Daisuke asked. "It's only a movie, and Rose and Jack have never existed".

Dark only nodded. He cried so much he couldn't talk. He didn't even notice Krad staring at him with a huge smirk on his lips.

"Dark, could this maybe be the most embarrassing thing that have ever happened to you"? he asked.

They all stared at him and waited for Dark to say something. He moved his head a little, and nodded.

They all burst out into laughter. Dark, the coolest and most popular guy at school, not to talk about the greatest womanizer was crying while watching 'Titanic'. Sure it was a sad movie, but come on, not even Risa cried that much.

"Dark, Dark", Krad said. I thought it would be something much worse than this, but since it Dark Mousy… that is embarrassing!!! HAHA!!!

The next thing you knew was Dark running after Krad with a big butcher's knife through the whole city.

**A/N so, how was it? I hoped you liked it. I apologize for my bad grammar and spelling, but English is not my first language, so be nice to me. **

**And sorry for the stupid ending**


End file.
